


Day Settles Into Night

by kaberett, nubianamy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/pseuds/kaberett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't always have to be difficult.  Tara/Willow/Oz, written by kaberett and recorded by nubianamy for the Pod Together Lightning Round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Settles Into Night

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: "Blue Moon Night" by Eliza Gilkyson, copyright 2011 from _Roses at the End of Time_.
> 
> Author's notes: this is super-AU, in which Oz never tries to kill Tara (because that really is unforgivable). Many many thanks to randomling, my amazing last-minute beta; any remaining infelicities are entirely my own. And thank you, obviously, to Nubianamy.

Cover art provided by nubianamy.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/fitm/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+kaberett%2Band%2Bnubianamy%2B-%2BDay%2BSettles%2BInto%2BNight.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 6 min 45 sec

  
---|---


End file.
